Fire Flower
Fire Flower is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It is a Rare variant of the Sunflower. Along with the Fire Cactus, Fire Pea, Fire Chomper, BBQ Corn and the Fire Rose, it is one of the six fire-based variants on the plants side. Description Rumor has it that a Sunflower once went on a date with a Fire Pea... In-game description Fire Flower ignites Zombies, dealing fire damage over time. Variant perk Instead of the standard Sun Pulse, it fires the Flame Pulse which has less ammo but causes zombies to burn for a short time after they are shot, dealing five damage per second for four seconds. Primary weapon Flame Pulse is the primary weapon of Fire Flower; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 7 and the critical is 9. *The max DPS at close range is 61.3. *The base middle range damage per hit is 6 and the critical is 8. *The max DPS at middle range is 55.0. *The base long range damage per hit is 5 and the critical is 6. *The max DPS at long range is 42.5. *This weapon deals no splash damage. *This weapon has a fire effect; when damage is dealt the fire activates on the target dealing 5 damage a second for 4 seconds. *The ammo in a clip is 35. *The reload time is 2.4 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is full auto. *The bloom is low. Abilities Weapon upgrades Flaming Reload Flaming reload provides a quick way to improve reload speed. Longer-Burning Petals Longer-burning petals create the ability to store extra ammo. Extra Hotness! Damage is enhanced by the hotness! Strategies The ability to ignite zombies and light them on fire has many uses, all may not be included below. The Flame Pulse deals seven to ten damage at mid range and an additional twenty burn damage over four seconds after each hit, this gives the Fire Flower a very high damage profile for a Sunflower and unaware players may not notice this before it is too late, making the Fire Flower an ideal class if you are frequently forced into combat or being frantically pursued by enemies. The Fire Flower's afterburn ability can quite easily turn the tables in a one-on-one fight as the impact and burn damage can stack up an absurd amount of damage, allowing for more easier vanquishes. Most players do not think twice about engaging a Sunflower if they are healthy as Sunflowers are mostly considered as below-average in terms of strength and toughness. The Fire Flower, with proper skill can exploit this unwritten rule by using its above-average damage profile to score some extra vanquishes by taking enemies by surprise. Taking potshots at enemies by popping in and out of cover and moving erratically can compensate for the Fire Flower's below-average health of 100 and gives the Fire Flower a bigger presence in combat as enemies will be forced to choose between attacking it (and receiving a ton of burn damage) or ignoring it (and letting it continue attacking and harassing your teammates). Trivia *The name may be a reference to the Fire Flower from the Mario series. *According to its own description, Fire Flower is the creation of Fire Pea and a Sunflower. **This could mean offspring, but it could also mean that the aforementioned Sunflower was somehow set ablaze by the Fire Pea. *In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, its eyes are now fully yellow instead of just the pupils being yellow. Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Healing plants Category:Sunflower variants Category:Fire plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Rare plants Category:Fire variants Category:Rare variants